


Redemption and Rebirth

by MikuHinata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A spin-off to KNB, Haizaki Shougo Redemption, M/M, New Beginnings, Whether or not Nijimura and Ogiwara are gay for each other is up to readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuHinata/pseuds/MikuHinata
Summary: Ogiwara Shigehiro used to love basketball with a passion, a passion he had shared with his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. In middle school, that passion had been crushed and turned to dust after the Teiko vs Meiko match, leaving Ogiwara in embarrassment and shock at the 111-11 score. It wasn't until later that he had regained his passion and once again began playing basketball again, after witnesses his friends match: Rakuzan vs Seirin.Entering Fukuda Sōgō Academy as a 2nd year was a new year for Ogiwara, planning on joining the Basketball team of the academy. Everything was going to be a fresh start for him....Until his eyes wander onto a certain male and everything changes.....





	Redemption and Rebirth

Basketball...a sport played with a orange and black ball, which is then thrown across the court by players who aim to dunk it throw a 7 ft tall hoop. A sport both men and women can play and even win trophies for playing the best at the sport. Many people have many dreams, like becoming a doctor or an engineer or an orthodontist or even president of the USA...some people dream about a career in sports....just like Ogiwara Shigehiro did.

He could still remember the first time he played basketball. He was only 7 when his parents recommended doing something other than reading in his room alone, an interest he had held back in the day, and so his parents signed him up for classes: Basketball. He wasn't sure about the sport, at first, but everything changed when he first held the ball...it was as if a passion was spurred inside him that was never present before. Slowly but surely, he gained an optimistic point of view, becoming more social and gaining other interests as well, such as mountain biking and kendo. In the 5th grade, he had met a boy who scared him when they first met due to his lack of appearance: Kuroko Tetsuya.

He remembered becoming friends with the quiet boy over their love of basketball, he had become a mentor to Kuroko who had terrible skills when it came to shooting, but he always tried to make at least one basket regardless of his many failures. Ogiwara admired the boys's determination. When they had to split up for junior high, they made a promise: to compete against each other on court.

During his first year in junior high school, he would often send letters to Kuroko telling him about what was happening in his current school. In his second year, he was surprised that Kuroko called him up instead of sending him a text message. Kuroko wanted advice from Ogiwara about Aomine skipping practice since Kuroko said that the two share some similarities. The only advice he could give was that since Aomine had helped Kuroko many times, it's time for him to help Aomine. Their conversation ended after that. In the Nationals of 2nd year, Meikō had went up against Kamata West, facing the infamous Genius Twins. Unfortunately, they had lost. Ogiwara remembered crying while calling Kuroko, telling him his lost and apologizing for not keeping his promise but was now filled with the determination to play next year, to fulfill their promise.

In the 3rd year of Nationals, Ogiwara remembered the lack of smile on his friends face when he went to greet him. He wanted to ask 'why?' 'when?' and 'how?' such a thing happened. Why his dear friend wasn't smiling...How his friend ended up not smiling....When did his friend stop smiling....He remembered making it to the finals: Teiko vs Meiko, the challenge Kuroko and Ogiwara were waiting for a long time, a chance to fulfill their promise but: _what they didn't know was that tragedy would strike that faithful day._

111-11....the score that broke Ogiwara Shigehiro....the 11 that was intentionally given to Meiko....the score that both humiliated and horrified him.....the score that destroyed his morale. He had been played like a puppet in Teiko's cruel game. He remembered seeing Kuroko, bandages wrapped around his head, looking in shock at what was happening himself. He could barley remember seeing Kuroko shattering to pieces himself as he had been led away by his fellow teammates before he could see the full extent of his dear friends breakdown. 

Upon tasting the strength of the Generation of Miracles in a single match, he had completely lost his will to fight back.

He had given up on basketball and had transferred when he was in the lowest depths of despair.

But...never found it in himself to give up on Kuroko.

Ogiwara had been frightened by the eyes of each of the Generation of Miracles, all those eyes he could only describe as _'cold'_. The most painful part of it was, Kuroko also had the same eyes as the Generation of Miracles, _'cold'_ , however, Kuroko's light blue eyes still held a certain warmth in it. He had left behind at Meiko a black wristband he used to wear himself, something he had ever since he was 7 years old, first discovering the sport of basketball...something he felt he did not deserve anymore. However, he had left it in the hands of his former captain and had told him to give it to someone worthy of it: Kuroko Tetsuya. 

The black wristband was meant to symbolize 2 things: Their friendship and Ogiwara's undying faith in him.

Rakuzan vs Seirin, a match between Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. The match started out hopeless, but...Ogiwara and others cheered for Seirin. Ogiwara had smiled brightly and held up a basketball to Kuroko, showing his regained passion for the sport he had once quit.

The match had ended in Seirin's favor, a victory that had been cheered by others. He remembered calling Kuroko afterwards, expressing his amazement on the game that was deemed impossible by the naked eye of normal people, and had expressed his desire to play against Seirin in the future.

Now, a 2nd year now attending Fukuda Shogo Academy, Ogiwara Shigehiro was now preparing to sign up for the Basketball Club to fulfill yet another promise with his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by YouTuber KrisPNatz video, 'Top 5 Kuroko No Basket Sequel Ideas | NANI?!'. The idea may not be mine but the storyline is. I doubt that KrisPNatz may EVER see this fanfic of his idea he suggested back in early 2018, but I would like to say to him: Thank You for being a great YouTuber and being open about your opinions.


End file.
